metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Cannibal Corpse
Cannibal Corpse is an American death metal band from Buffalo, New York. Formed in 1988, the band has released twelve studio albums, one box set, and one live album. Throughout the years the band has been established, they have had little radio or television exposure, although a cult following began to build behind the group with the release of albums such as 1991's Butchered at Birth and 1992's Tomb of the Mutilated which both reached over one million in worldwide sales by 2003 including 558,929 in the United States by 2003, making them the top-selling death metal band of all time in the US. History Cannibal Corpse was established 1988 by members from earlier Buffalo-area death metal bands; Beyond Death (Webster, Owen), Leviathan (Barnes), and Tirant Sin (Barnes, Rusay, Mazurkiewicz). The band played their first show at Buffalo's River Rock Cafe in April 1989, shortly after recording a five-song demo tape, Cannibal Corpse. Within a year of that first gig, the band was signed to Metal Blade Records, apparently after the label had heard their demo that was sent in by the manager of the record store at which Chris Barnes was working,4 and their full-length debut album, Eaten Back to Life, was released in August 1990. The band has had many line-up changes over the years. In 1993, founding member and guitarist Bob Rusay was dismissed from the group (after which he became a golf instructor) and was ultimately replaced by Malevolent Creation guitarist Rob Barrett. In 1995, singer Chris Barnes was dismissed and was replaced by Monstrosity singer George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher. Barnes went on to perform with the band Six Feet Under, and later Torture Killer. In 1997, Barrett, who had originally replaced Rusay on guitar, left Cannibal Corpse to rejoin his previous bands Malevolent Creation and Solstice. After Barrett left, he was replaced by guitarist Pat O’Brien, who first appeared on Cannibal Corpse's 1998 release Gallery of Suicide. Founding member and guitarist Jack Owen left Cannibal Corpse in 2004 to spend more time on his second band, Adrift. He joined Deicide in late 2005. Jeremy Turner of Origin briefly replaced him as second guitarist on 2004's Tour of The Wretched Spawn. Barrett rejoined the band in 2005 and was first featured on the album Kill, released in March 2006. Writing for the next album began in November 2007, as presaged in an interview with bassist Alex Webster. Evisceration Plague, Cannibal Corpse's eleventh studio album was released February 3, 2009, to a highly positive response from fans. They also released a live DVD in 2011 entitled Global Evisceration. Cannibal Corpse has finished recording a new album, entitled Torture, which was released on March 13, 2012. Members ;Current *Paul Mazurkiewicz – drums (1988–present) *Alex Webster – bass guitar (1988–present) * George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher – lead vocals (1995–present) *Patrick O'Brien – guitars (1997–present) *Rob Barrett – guitars (1993–1997, 2005–present) ;Former *Bob Rusay – guitars (1988–1993) * Chris Barnes – lead vocals (1988–1995) *Jack Owen – guitars (1988–2004) *Jeremy Turner – guitars (2004–2005) Discography ;Studio albums *''Eaten Back to Life'' (1990) *''Butchered at Birth'' (1991) *''Tomb of the Mutilated'' (1992) *''The Bleeding'' (1994) *''Vile'' (1996) *''Gallery of Suicide'' (1998) *''Bloodthirst'' (1999) *''Gore Obsessed'' (2002) *''The Wretched Spawn'' (2004) *''Kill'' (2006) *''Evisceration Plague'' (2009) *''Torture'' (2012) ;Live albums *''Live Cannibalism'' (200) ;Video albums *''Monolith of Death Tour '96–'97'' (1997) *''Live Cannibalism'' (2000) *''Centuries of Torment: The First 20 Years'' (2008) *''Global Evisceration'' (2011) ;Box sets *''15 Year Killing Spree'' (2003) ;EPs *''Hammer Smashed Face'' (1993) *''Worm Infested'' (2003) External links *Official website Category:American death metal bands Category:Death metal bands Category:Bands